Yet Another Chacky Faery Tale
by Otaku-Jeannie
Summary: As the title says, see inside for story. Jack's quest to become a major player in the Heylin Kingdom hits a little snag...
1. Chapter 1

Yet Another Chacky Faerie Tale.  
By: Jeannie Beta: Kanna 2450, thank you so much  
Rate: PG 13 for sexuality and possible violent content.  
Summery: When Jack travels to the Evil Kingdom TM, he winds up biting off a little more than he can chew.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, nor do I own the original fairy tale. This plot was derived from "The Princess in the Chest" by Andrew Lang, Pink Fairy Book, ….  
Notes: Any comments/ criticism would be welcome. Flames however, will be lampooned and laughed at. Also I did deviate a bit from the original story a bit but I wanted to fit the characters in better.

"Once upon a time there was a Xiaolin Temple that fought off evil from the land; However, one day three of the warriors of darkness, the monks together had defeated many times, teamed up and together overthrew it. Then they created a new land of evil and called it the Heylin Empire. The shell of the old temple became the castle of this evil kingdom. These three would have spread evil all over the globe if inner fighting hadn't't divided them.

I can't tell you what the argument that broke up their team was about, all I know was whatever it was turned one against his two teammates. Now the other two were no less evil than their former ally and sealed him into the very temple that they had taken from their enemies. They then declared the place cursed and placed a death sentence on anyone who dares to trespass there. The people in the towns surrounding where the temple once stood are afraid to go near it, but still …"

The storyteller broke off and leaned lazily against what once upon a time had been a signpost, but its signs had long ago fallen off leaving only a half-rotted pole. He was a tall, slender man whose face was obscured by the straw hat on top of his head. His garb suggested that he was yet another of the many travelers that wandered the land looking for work or safety from the darkness that covered the world.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." A youth with red hair, similar colored eyes and pale almost ghostly-like skin interrupted the storyteller impatiently. 'Just ask a guy for directions, he gives you a whole boring history…" he thought, irritated. "Now are you going to tell me the way to the capital or are you going to bore me to death?" Jack Spicer, up and coming boy genius, asked.

"Calm down there, now, I just thought you'd like to know what you are getting into." Jack scoffed at the storyteller impatiently only to receive a good-natured laugh in return.

Jack had immediately disregarded the older man after one glance at his shabby blue tunic, threadbare trousers, shabby slippers and frayed straw hat as no one of importance, even the spear he held in hands was broken and adorned with frayed tatters of bright orange cloth. Jack was unaware that a similar judgment had been rendered upon him as well biased upon the youth's garb and demeanor

His tunic and leggings were costly looking and died a dark black, upon his feet he wore 

cumbersome boots with large copper circles about the heel and just below the knee and shredded cloak that looked like once long ago was black but was now colored an uninspired dark gray hung over his shoulders. The dagger at his side was far to ornamental to be of any practical use and his walking staff looked like one good blow would be the end of it. The storyteller was mildly surprised that the boy hadn't been robbed and killed as of yet for it was apparent that the youth wasn't't from around here.

"More like slow up my chances making it into the big evil league." Jack countered hotly and spun on his heel from the storyteller and began contemplating the paths before him. "I'll find my way there without your help."

"Says the boy going back the way he came." The storyteller said, amusement evident in his voice. Jack flushed and quickly strode past him to examine the roads before him only to yelp when he felt a hand fall upon his shoulder.

"That's the way you want." He heard the stranger from behind and looked as the stranger pointed to the path on the left of Jack.

"I knew that, I was just trying to fool you so you wouldn't follow me. I want to go to the Heylin Capital as soon as possible, so I don't have time to kick your sorry hide." Jack said as he strode down the indicated path.

With a wide grin the stranger, better known as Grand Master Dashi, watched as Jack headed towards his destiny. Once the redhead was out of sight, the wanderer jostled his tunic and out slithered a green, snakelike dragon.

"Dojo, I need you to send a message to the others." He said cheerfully. "I have a plan to get the temple back."

Hannibal Roy Bean paced nervously across the floor as he waited for his servant to return. It had been three days since Wuya had disappeared and the Heylin Mastermind wasn't sure how long the spell would last without it's caster, it didn't help that suitable candidates for sacrifices had been hard to find.

Hannibal knew that one day, Wuya would betray him but he hadn't quite found the countermeasure to take care of her yet, so it was in his best interest to see that they remain allies for the moment. The kingdom was on the verge of collapse, famine threatened the land, and to top it off he'd been forced to kidnapping people at random to keep Chase Young sated in the temple, causing the peasants to mutter treacherously in the dark.

If the rabble were uneasy now, Hannibal could only imagine what they would be like when a dragon roamed the land scouring the kingdom to appease it's unending hunger for human flesh and blood. Pleasant as the thought was, the reality was that it'd leave Hannibal with an empty 

kingdom and a formidable enemy on his tail.

"Curse that vain witch." Hannibal muttered darkly as he prepared to send out his servants to bring him the most easily obtained subject they could find. Before he could issue the order however, the doors to the throne room burst open and in lumbered the massive form of his Cyclops minion, a strange pale redheaded youth dangling from his right hand.

"I said I can walk by myself, thank you very much!" Jack shouted as he struggled to get free. Suddenly, he was dropped onto the floor in an undignified heap. With a surge of energy, Hannibal quickly leaped into the intimidating suit of armor that he wore around company completely unnoticed by his surprise guest.

"Well, well, what do we have here." Hannibal said with a sinister chuckle. Immediately the strange youth fell to his knees in front of him.

"Mr. Hannibal Roy Bean, sir?" The redhead simpered. "Word of your work and kingdom have spread far and wide, I am a huge admirer of your work. My name's Jack Spicer, evil boy genius. I've come to, hopefully, be your apprentice. I hope to one day be nearly as evil as you are, sir."

A sadistic grin all teeth and malice spread across Hannibal's face as he beheld the form at his feet.  
"Alright boy, I'll tell you what. I'm going to give you a little test and if you pass it, I will consider making you my apprentice." Hannibal said, laughing in his head at how easy it would be to lead this fool to his end.

"R-really?" Jack asked in disbelief. He had no idea his assent into the evil hierarchy would be this easy.

"Sure thing. Come look out this window." Hannibal said in a velvety tone. Jack eagerly complied, slightly afraid that the other was going to push him to his death. The window looked out into a small valley, in which Jack could make out a large ruined series of buildings in the style of this land, surrounded by a stone wall. "That there is the old Xiaolin Temple, all you have to do is spend the night in there and in the morning we'll discuss your apprenticeship…"

TBC


	2. The First Night

Yet Another Chacky Faerie Tale.  
Chapter 2, The first night.  
By: Jeannie  
Warnings; light slash  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, nor do I own the original fairy tale. This plot was derived from "The Princess in the Chest" by Andrew Lang, Pink Fairy Book,…  
Notes: Any comments/criticism would be welcome. Flames however, will be lampooned and laughed at. Also I did deviate a bit from the original story a bit…

Jack's eyes were wide with terror. The old temple was crawling with shadows, some of which seemed to move on their own, which was creepy enough without the many human bones and bloodstains everywhere. Not only that but much of the crumbling buildings had claw marks on them, even the stone walls.

Sunset had been a scant two hours and now Jack was stuck in the darkness hoping dawn would come soon, or at the very least that he'd have someone to keep him company other than a dying fire that, by only a miracle, would make it until dawn. Every fiber of his being was telling the redhead that if he wanted to keep living that he needed to get out. Now. So, reluctantly, Jack rose and hesitantly left the comforting flame and began searching for a way out.

Half an hour later, Jack discovered, to his delight, a crack in the far end of the temple walls just large enough for him to squeeze into. His heart now light with relief, Jack raced towards the exit only to have that hope shatter as ice suddenly formed over the hole.

"Oh, no, Jack Spicer, you have made a promise to stay here tonight and you are going to keep it," a voice said. Small but strong arms encircled his upper thigh and Jack felt himself being pulled back into the temple.

"But, I'm too young to die!" Jack cried out in terror as he struggled in vain to be free of the grasp. Once they were down the hall, Jack turned to see the face of his captor. A dark armor covered most of the short person's face but, judging by voice alone, Jack guessed that the other couldn't be much older than himself.

"Calm yourself, Jack Spicer." The stranger said in a firm tone. "Listen to me closely, before midnight you must go out in the courtyard, there you will see a meditation pond. Wade out to the island and remain there until dawn. Do as I say and no harm will come to you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Jack asked skeptically to which the shorter shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Do you have any other choice?" He replied mysteriously before fading into the shadows.

"Good point." Jack answered into the darkness and shuffled out of the building to find the meditation pond. The scant light of the waning moon was enough for Jack to vaguely make out the island he'd been told to seek. Jack quickly crossed the shallow waters, which only came to his hips. He noted idly that were his visitor with him, he would have a hard time keeping his enormous head above the surface. The island was covered in reeds and barley big enough so that Jack could lay out on were he so inclined to. Instead he simply sat down and idly wondered what time it was.

Jack was starting to get bored and began reaching for stones to skip across the water. After several unsuccessful throws he started to run out of stones, and began to fumble in the dense brush for more. Instead of finding a stone, Jack was horrified to feel something cold and clammy. With mounting dread, Jack looked down and saw to his horror that he was touching a hand that looked like it had been bitten off. Jack screamed and fell into the merciful embrace of unconsciousness.

He'd hoped that the night and it's strange encounters had been naught but a nightmare. Unfortunately for Jack, any hope of that was quickly squashed as he was awoken by an ear-shattering roar. Reluctantly, Jack rose from the cold mud and peeked between the reeds and looked around the courtyard.

On the banks of the meditation pond paroled a massive form of muscle and scales, a dragon with a drab olive belly and a deeper forest green back adorned with black stripes and a fringe about its shoulders. The youth was transfixed by the creature's fluid grace, every movement speaking of incredible power. It was impressive. It was terrifying but still had a seductive grace to it, that Jack couldn't understand even as its piercing gold eyes, cold as the distant moon, swept their gaze over him. Jack's heart hammered in fear and excitement as the other studied him intently.

"So, there is where my sacrifice hides." A deep rumbling voice echoed through the night, sending shivers racing up and down Jack's spine. "If you come willingly, I will make your death as painless as possible." Jack's stomach knotted itself inside his body as the boy himself was torn between wanting to be near the dragon and fear of being eaten.

On the shore, the dragon began thrashing it's tail irritably all the while never taking its eyes off of Jack. Without warning, the dragon began to approach the island. To Jack's surprise the very waters of the pond swelled up to form the crest of a mighty wave which rushed towards the dragon. Jack watched in mute wonder as the dragon tried in vain to fight the waves that kept him from getting to the island.

"You think you can defeat me, little monk?" The dragon hissed at the waters, "Can you keep me from what is mine the entire night?" Receiving no reply, he instead once again began to stare hungrily at Jack's huddled form.

It seemed like an eternity for Jack as he sat in the reeds, being closely watched by the dragon who no doubt would come to devour him the second he could figure out how to cross the protective waters. 

Suddenly, the dragon gave a sharp hiss and thrashed about clutching his head in agony.

"Don't think you've won just yet," The dragon gasped to the waters. "There is tomorrow night and every night after that," He intoned darkly before disappearing into the ruined buildings.

Jack simply sat in the mud of the island, unable to move, unable to even think until the pond's water swelled up and hit him in the face. The island was slowly being submerged in a gesture that Jack took to mean it was safe for him to leave the island. Reluctantly, Jack stretched his long legs and trod wearily across the pond, his mind slowly starting to work again. Questions trickled through his brain wondering the reason behind that creature being here in the desolate and lonely place. Did Hannibal Roy Bean know about this, was he going to die anyway?

The entrance loomed before Jack in the gray dawn light. He eagerly headed towards it hoping that someone would be by to release him soon.

"One good thing," Jack muttered to himself tiredly, "this is the last I'll see of this dump." He continued trying to keep his spirits up.

"It's a pity, I have not seen Chase show such an interest in anyone for quite a long time." A voice commented behind Jack.

"W-who are you? Show yourself!" Jack screeched in near panic earning him a laugh in response.

"I am afraid that is not possible at the moment, nor would it be wise even if it were." The voice replied in a pacifying manner. Jack, however, was incensed and glared irritably at nothing. There was no one in sight, in fact aside from ruined buildings and overgrowing weeds the place was bare, except for the large bloodstain that covered the wall and a few strips of bright orange cloth that fluttered in the morning breeze.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack demanded, frustrated by all these damn mysteries in these cursed ruins.

"I have no more time, but I will tell you one thing; if you value you your life, tell no one what you have seen tonight," The voice whispered again as the sun peeked over the horizon. Jack felt an odd chill at the words even as the first golden rays of light cast their warmth upon him.

TBC


End file.
